Of Angels and Red Berries
by greyslostwho
Summary: Christmas. New York. 2012. Maddison Oneshot. R&R!


**OF ANGELS AND RED BERRIES**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think, if I owned them, they'd be in two different shows??? And how old is Lexie again, 9?**

**Summary: Christmas, New York, 2012**

"Come on, Addie!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?? Come on, my Christmas present?"

He kissed the side of her mouth gently, feeling her slowly relent, her head resting back against his shoulder. She threaded her fingers into his short hair for a moment, smiling a little to herself, and then she turned around.

"You do realise that, in my condition, being… unable to sample the mulled wine and all… I eat an awful lot of mince pies?"

He chuckled, taking her hands in his and kissing her lightly on the nose. "I know." He said, "You always have."

She grinned, and slowly pulled away from him, smiling. "You know what this means, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming, "What?"

"I'm gonna need a new dress! I'm not exactly in any shape to fit into one of my Dolce & Gabbanas right now."

He groaned, took two steps towards her and laid one hand over her swelling belly.

"Babies, you really know how to bleed Daddy dry already, you know that?" he smiled, kissing his wife again and then turning to walk away. "We'll go dress shopping as soon as you're ready."

As he left the room, Addison smiled.

**

"Which one do you think?" she asked, holding up the dark red and then the dark purple in turn.

"Addie, you look beautiful in both…" he smiled, "And I don't suppose you'll ever have need for them again, so just pick your favourite."

Suddenly, uncontrollably, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "But, I don't look beautiful, that's the thing. I… I look like a giant, bloated… potato."

He was at her side, holding her tightly and drying her tears with a tissue. "Babe, you'd look beautiful whatever you wore… It's just the hormones talking…"

She sniffed, and buried her head in his shoulder, "I know, I know. I just… I… can't choose."

He kissed her quickly, and then turned to the slightly astounded shop assistant. "We'll take the red one." He said definitely, "Red's always been your colour."

She smiled at him, and held his hand as they paid and left the boutique, complete with the $400 maternity frock and the $250 flat shoes to accommodate the excess weight. They walked along the high street together, hand in hand, when Addison felt it. A little fleck of cold on he cheek.

"It's snowing." She murmured, and they stopped right there, in the middle of the square, snaking his arm around her uncannily large waist, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she said, her voice suddenly thick again, "Whatever happened before, you know I love you now?"

He rested his head against hers, red hair flicking into his face in the icy wind. "And I love you too." He said softly. "And our babies. Now let's go, before you catch a cold."

**

In the taxi cab, on the way to the Manhattan General Christmas Fundraiser, she took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you want me to come to this so desperately? You hate having to dress up like this…" she ran her fingers lightly down the side of his face, "Though you do look… _steamy._"

He chuckled. "I… I just thought it'd be nice. Guess I wanted to see you all dressed up and show you off to all my new staff!"

She kissed his cheek. "Now, don't get big-headed, Mr Chief-Of-Surgery! And you're not showing me off to anyone. This time next year, I'll be working there too!"

"Under me."

She raised an eyebrow and pouted a little, and she looked so cute he bent over and kissed her softly. "We're there."

**

She walked into the hall, decorated with tinsel and ribbon and cherubs and angels and stars and…

"Surprise!" came a familiar voice, and without letting go of his arm, she turned to see the people standing in front of her.

"Aunt Addison!" a little blonde girl came running over to her, practically bowling her over.

"Hey, there, Lil, gentle with Addie." He said, "We don't want the little ones popping out tonight!"

Addison pulled little Lilly into a hug, and then looked up again. Stood in front of her, smiling, were Savvy and Weiss and Sam and Naomi.

"He wanted to surprise you for Christmas." Sam said, nodding towards her husband, "And Maya wanted an excuse to wear her Prom dress again…"

Addison smiled at all of them, her best friends. Naomi and Savvy were quick to pull her into hugs. "You were brilliant with us when we were pregnant, Ads, and we've hardly seen you, so we thought it was time we…"

Addison burst into tears.

"The hormones." he said quickly, "She'll be fine."

**

They slow danced together, though it was an awkward dance, he was hardly able to reach her over her protruding stomach. But they swayed gently, with their children between them, and she leant forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Glad you came?" he whispered. He felt her smile against his skin.

"Of course. Sav and Weiss and Sam and Naomi being here… I couldn't ask for a better present…"

He smiled, kissed the top of her head where her red hair was piled in curls, and drew her a little closer.

"We've come a long way this year, haven't we?" she whispered, "I finally stopped running away."

He didn't need to say anything – words were too much.

As they were headed back to their table, Addison gave a little gasp.

"What is it?"

She looked at him, straight into the eyes, her face contorted. "Uh… my waters just broke…"

**

"Calm down, baby, it's gonna be ok!" he said.

She looked at him, the anger in her eyes close to madness. "When… when you go through this pain… _baby_... then… then you get to… tell me… to CALM DOWN!"

He looked slightly sheepish, but he stroked her hair regardless, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Hand!"

"Sorry?"

"Give. Me. Your. Hand."

Like a lamb to the slaughter, her offered her his left hand, thinking that the right was worth far more…

"Both. Hands." She stuttered through gritted teeth. "NOW."

He offered up a silent prayer to the God of surgeons or whatever to protect his invaluable hands, and let her have them.

Within two minutes, he had lost all feeling in his hands, and they seemed to be making no difference to Addison's situation, as she was screaming full throttle to the midwife to give her "freaking drugs!"

He kissed her temple gently, wishing he could do something to hurry the process along.

"Now I know why people hate me." Addison said.

"What?"

"My patients! They must hate me!"

He chuckled lightly and climbed onto the bed behind her, one leg either side of her, holding her to him.

"You!" she screeched at him. "You did this to me!"

He stroked her hair lightly. "Shhhh… Addie, when they arrive, it'll all be worth it."

"Well, I wish they'd fricking hurry up then…"

He took a deep breath, as all Addison's muscles clenched again and she screamed. He looked over her shoulder to the midwife.

"How we doing, down there?" he asked, bracing himself for whatever came next.

"Nearly there, Addison, just one massive push now…"

Addison's fingers came unlaced with his and she curled them around his thighs, squeezing as hard as she could…

"Congratulations!" came the muted call of the midwife from Addison's other end, "A baby boy!"  
Addison's face was streaked with tears, but she turned her head to her husband. "We have a son." She murmured, pressing her face against his for a blissful, peaceful second.

Then she gritted her teeth again. "One down, one to go."

Sighing, he took her hands again. "Let's do this."

**

"Is it over, now, baby?" she murmured, her face pale and sweaty, her hair having fallen out of its perfect style hours ago, trailing over her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's over now." He whispered, "You did good."

She smiled. "Are they ok?"

"They're just fine, Addie. They're just having reflex tests and being washed and then they'll be handed straight back over."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "Thank you, Mark." She murmured.

The clock on the wall ticked to midnight, announcing Christmas Day.

**

"Now, who wants to hold who first?" the midwife said, smiling at them, holding one baby under each arm. One had a little pink suit on, the other a little blue suit. Mark looked to Addison.

"I… I don't mind…" she whispered, tears welling up…

Eventually, Mark took his daughter and Addison took their son. For a moment they just sat there, holding them close, in complete silence, as there was no need for any more words.

"We need names, Addie…" he murmured, and she nodded.

"I was thinking Gabriel." She whispered, "Gabe for short, as it's Christmas…"

Mark put his head on one side, and then looked down at his daughter. "What d'you think, baby girl? Is Gabe your brother's name?"

She gurgled in response. "Gabriel, then. Gabriel… Nicholas, to keep with the Christmas spirit…"

"Gabriel Nicholas Sloan." Addison murmured, planting a little kiss on her baby's forehead. "I like it."

"What about Holly?" Mark asked, "Because if you think I'm calling her Carol or something, you've got another think coming…"

Addison grinned at him. "Holly… Holly Noelle Sloan…"

"Noelle, Addie?"

She pouted. "I like it!" she muttered, "I was gonna suggest it for the first name, but you got there first…"

"Thank God." He muttered.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Mocking me after I just spent 6 hours in labour??"

He grinned. "It's not that bad, I suppose… Holly Noelle… I could get used to it. I suppose I ought to be grateful you didn't want to name them Mary and Joseph, with your Christmas spirit…"

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mark."

"Merry Christmas, Addison. I love you. And… and I… I'm not always very good at showing my emotion but… but… I just… want you to know that no matter how many times I've lost you, and the time we spent apart… I wouldn't trade in any of it now I have you…"

A single tear brushed down her cheek, and she sniffed.

"I love you too." She murmured.

Right on cue, Holly started to wail.

Mark took a deep breath. "Here we go…"

**A/N: Decided it was my turn to write some Maddison Christmas fluff. Gotta love Christmas!!!**

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
